FE
by patriot117
Summary: La traición de Takeru ha puesto en una posición complicada a Hikari y amigos. Los Ooda buscan con desesperación a Nek y su gente, la ultima oportunidad de que los Eraba resurjan esta ahora en sus manos. No es momento de perder la fe.
1. Promesa

**Digimon no me pertenece. Esto es por puro Hobbie.**

* * *

**FE**

Promesa

La tranquilidad del amanecer relajaba un poco a una castaña con músculos tensos, ojos fijos, el pulso acelerado, síntomas constantes en su cuerpo, pero, esa mañana no lo era así. Junto a Hikari sobre el techo de un edificio se encontraban Siul y Aerna, los _mellizos_ como eran conocidos por el grupo al que se había unido: los Ooda. Pelirrojos y letales, estos dos jóvenes de apariencia de veinte años eran sus compañeros de "excursión". Aerna mantenía sobre sus ojos dos círculos de marco dorado y en su centreo una especie de paneles pequeños brillando en azul. Se les conocía como _Augen_, el equivalente a los binoculares de los humanos solo que más efectivos. Su compañera se encontraba viendo un edificio a lo lejos, como a unas veinte cuadras de distancia — siendo Seattle esa es una distancia muy larga — clavando su atención en un punto especifico; una ventana iluminada. La joven estaba ansiosa por poder entrar en acción, pero no tanto como lo estaba Hikari por saber si por fin lo encontraría. En tanto, Siul escuchaba música con su celular y unos audífonos que tapaban toda sus orejas y un poco más. El volumen estaba muy alto que incluso las jóvenes podían entender la letra de la canción que en ese momento escuchaba. Aerna bajo la cabeza y suspiro, si algo le molestaba era que su hermano jamás se concentrara en su trabajo. A Hikari no le molestaba en absoluto que estuviese tan relajado el joven, cuando se le necesitaba siempre estaba para ayudar y su habilidad como "Detector" — habilidad Eraba para encontrar sin mucho esfuerzo en la mente de otro información — no tenían comparación. Incluso ella no era tan buena como el.

— El sujeto solo sigue viendo el televisor — Comentó cansada la joven pelirroja.

— Debemos ser pacientes.

— ¿Dos días aquí arriba no te parece que es paciencia? — La pregunta que soltó Siul estaba cargado de sarcasmo.

— Tú sigue escuchando a Lil Wayne.

— Lo que mande la jefa — El joven se colocó mejor los audífonos y se puso a tararear la canción.

Hikari sabia que el joven solo bromeaba, su humor no es de los comunes pero le agradaba. Sonrío al verlo irse bailando hacia la entrada al techo y volvió su atención a su compañera. El comentario de Siul tenia mucha verdad, estaban esos dos últimos días espiando a un sujeto que sospechaban era un aliado de Nek, a quien tenían persiguiendo por dos semanas. La situación por la traición de Takeru al unirse al grupo de aquel Eraba ruin complico las cosas, no pudieron seguirles el rastro después de lo ocurrido en Boston y ahora quien sabe donde estuviesen. Lo único seguro, mejor dicho que aseguraba Yeoj, era que Nek si quería el poder absoluto necesitaría ciertas cosas que solo en Estados Unidos encontraría, por lo que no estaría fuera del país. Los Ooda se movilizaron enseguida, El doctor les informo que las ciudades donde seguro estaría para encontrar lo necesario para llevar acabo la investigación de su padre serían Seattle, Nueva York y Los Ángeles. Hikari rogaba que estuviese en una de esas ciudades, recuperar la pulsera lo era todo para ella pues no solo mantenía la salvación de los Eraba en ella, también era el único vinculo terrenal que tenia con la memoria de su padre. La castaña dejo escapar un suspiro al pensar todo aquello, en verdad le dolía tanto la traición de Takeru. La noche que le contaron sobre sus acciones no pudo evitar llorar por varias horas, por mas ridículo que fuese la traición del rubio se clavo muy dentro de ella. Lo peor, no lo podía odiar. Aseret fue quien le revelo que ella no era ninguna idiota por sentirse como aquella noche, pues ella era victima del llamado _Vínculo_. Eso significaba que estaba enamorada del rubio, pero no era ningún enamoramiento típico se trataba de algo más fuerte y especial. Si un Eraba tenia un vinculo no tenia otra razón mas que había encontrado a su alma gemela ó eso aseguraba la líder de los Ooda.

— Confirmado — Hablo entusiasmada Aerna.— Dos sujetos Eraba de mala pinta entraron al departamento del objetivo.

La noticia hizo olvidar todo pensamiento de amor de la castaña, la adrenalina se propago por todo su cuerpo y pronto dio la orden de ir por ellos. Siul hablo por su celular a unos contactos cerca del edificio del objetivo para darles luz verde de entrar. En tanto, Hikari y sus dos compañeros se colocaron en su mano derecha un guante negro de tela fibrosa muy extraña. Su vestimenta también era peculiar, parecía que traían ropa negra de bucear, pero de igual textura que el guanta. Apretaron un pequeño botón en el lado derecho de su pecho y se volvieron invisibles. Sin pensarlo los tres se colocaron en el borde del edificio y se lanzaron al vacío con la mano del guante pegado en todo momento a la pared del edificio. Bajaban con velocidad por todo el horizontal pasaban vidrios y paredes de tabiques rojos. En ningún momento se despegaron del contorno del edificio. La velocidad fue disminuyendo conforme llegaban al final, y apenas sus pies tocaron la acera corrieron hacia una camioneta que les esperaba. Apenas entraron esta arranco y se puso en marcha al edificio del objetivo. Les tomo menos de diez minutos llegar, siendo las seis de la mañana las calles estaban relativamente desiertas.

— Me informan que ya los tienen — Afirma Siul.

— Que no los dejen ir, estamos por llegar.

Apretando el paso los tres suben por el ascensor, ya sin el camuflaje y con vestimenta normal. Solo se colocaron un pantalón normal y una chaqueta. En unos minutos estuvieron en el piso del objetivo, caminaron por el pasillo sin hacer mucho ruido y localizaron la puerta del departamento. Se encontraba entreabierta por lo que enseguida se hallaron con sus colegas en la sala sometiendo a los tres objetivos. Hikari no luchaba por controlarse y no arremeter contra los tres sujetos frente a ella, en ocasiones creía que ella fue la humano que fue inyectado con lo que tuviese su pulsera. Se sentía Takeru.

— Llévense todo lo que quieran, pero no nos lastimen — Soltó un hombre delgado con rostro de rata.

— No somos ningunos ladrones, somos de los Ooda — Como si fuese peor que ladrones, los tres individuos sometidos abrieron los ojos y comenzaron a sudar en frió.

— ¿Qué hemos hecho? nosotros no hemos actuado fuera de las normas — Hablo el sujeto dueño del departamento.

— Eso pronto lo veremos.

El interrogatorio comenzó, les hicieron preguntas después de colocarles las esposas. Luego, cuando los tres dieron sus versiones por separado — asegurando que solo eran vendedores de vienes raíces en el mundo _lyvo_ asegurando no conocer a Nek — se les puso frente a ellos lo que seria el portátil de la mesa metálica que una vez usaron en la castaña. Se trataba de una placa de metal de unos treinta por treinta centímetros con el que tomaron muestras de sangre, huellas dactilares y esencias de los tres sujetos. Hecho todo lo anterior llego el turno de Siul, inyectaron en los tres sujetos una especie de liquido baboso color carne y pronto quedaron atontados facilitando al compañero de Hikari su labor. Siempre se pregunto la castaña como es que ese procedimiento servia, ¿Por qué no simplemente leían la mente y listo? La respuesta la encontró cuando tuvo su primer interrogatorio, haciendo lo ella. Necesitaban confirmar que tan confiable podría ser el acusado. Pudiera que fuese tonto, pero en realidad era efectivo. La frase _el que nada debe, nada teme_ tomaba forma en la practica de los Ooda.

— Dicen la verdad — Reveló el joven detector.

— ¿Cómo?

— Son Eraba normales, viviendo una vida normal — Siul se levanto de su asiento frente al dueño del departamento y se acerco a Hikari y hermana.— De nuevo pistas falsas. Comienzo a sospechar que Nek nos quiere mandar a un callejón sin salida y nosotros nos dejamos conducir.

Frustrada Hikari apretó sus puños haciéndose daño en el proceso. Aerna se percato de la reacción de su compañera, con un gesto dulce le tomo de la muñeca logrando que la castaña se relajara un poco. Ambas chicas se hicieron buenas amigas en tan poco tiempo, talvez por el hecho de que las dos estaban enamoradas del hombre incorrecto. El celular de la castaña vibro en su bolsillo del pantalón, con pesar lo saco para atender la llamada. Se trataba de Aseret. Le informo que debían reunirse en el hotel que usaban como cuartel, necesitaba comentarle algo. La joven ya no quería ilusionarse, el solo hecho de tener cinco supuestos objetivos potenciales y que todos fueran solo señuelos le quebrantaba el espíritu.

Cuando llegaron al hotel donde les esperaba la líder la vida social de la ciudad comenzó a fluir. Ya había más gente por las aceras, autos en la carretera y el sol brillaba con más intensidad. Subieron hasta el quinto piso, buscaron la puerta de la habitación de Aseret y entraron. La líder les dio el pase y ofreció que se sentaran donde pudieran. El cuarto de hotel era simple, aun cuando pudieron alquilar el penthouse estaban en esa ciudad para trabajar y no de placer por lo que vieron inútil gastar en algo tan banal. Hikari se sentó en un silla libre que se escondía bajo el tocador, Aerna en el otro lado de la cama donde Aseret se ubicaba, y Suil se tiro en el suelo.

— Me hablo Moht — Comenzó a explicar la joven de cabellera obscura antes de que alguien preguntase.— Me ha dicho que han encontrado algo interesante.

Pudiera que su mente le jugase una broma, pero podría jugar la castaña que la mirada que le echo su colega estaba cargada de algo mucho más que simple una mirada. En sus ojos podía leer que había más, algo que no le quería revelar y si era así no le agradaba que le ocultaran información. Se dispuso a exhortar que le dijera todo, pero no fue necesario ya que le estaban leyendo la mente y una voz retumbo en ella.

_Creemos que encontramos al que llamas Sivad._

_¿Sivad? ¿Dónde?. _La castaña no podía evitar sentir ese ardor en su interior al saber que pudiera estar cerca de encontrar al rubio.

_Nueva York._

— ¿Nueva York? — Espeta la castaña sin darse cuenta que lo hizo en voz alta.

— ¿Qué hay con Nueva York? — Pregunta la pelirroja pasando su mirada de la castaña a la pelinegro.

— ¿Escuche Nueva York? — Siul se incorpora en el suelo y al igual que su hermana pasa la mirada por las dos jóvenes que no les prestaban atención.

Aseret les comunica que Moht juntó con su grupo han logrado atrapar a unos secuaces de Nek mientras hacia una compra de materiales ilegales. Opusieron resistencia, pero nunca pudieron con la superioridad del grupo del lider de los Ooda. Atraparon a todos y estaba en ese mismo momento en el proceso de interrogatorio, uno de ellos confesó que Nek y su gente se encuentran en Nueva York planeando construir algo de lo que nadie sabe; solo unos cuantos conocen lo que se planea. La alarma de que el enemigo estuviera planeando construir algo de peligro se activo, y aunque debían ser precavidos el grupo de Aseret y Moht se requerían en la ciudad de los rascacielos de inmediato. Hikari ante la nueva ola de información sintió en su pecho una opresión, deseaba de una vez partir hacia aquella ciudad y es que en esas semanas sus dos grandes motivos para seguir adelante se encontraban ocultos en alguna zona de la ciudad del norte. Se levanto de su lugar impulsada más por la emoción que por la razón, su compañera la líder la tranquilizo explicando que antes de partir debía dejar todo en orden en aquella ciudad. Si bien las pistas apuntaban a una nueva ciudad cabía la posibilidad de que fuese una trampa ó mentira era muy factible. Debían ser cautelosos y seguir vigilando las ciudades claves. Para frustración de la castaña los preparativos tomarían el resto del día por lo que no sería hasta la mañana siguiente que viajarían al estado de York.

— ¿No temes que solo sea otro callejón sin salida? — La pregunta de Aerna sacó de sus pensamientos a Hikari.

Las dos chicas compartían habitación, por lo que aquella noche la castaña le sería difícil poder estar sola con sus pensamientos. Sentada en la cama con las piernas dobladas cruzadas volteo a ver a su colega sentada de la misma forma sobre su propia cama.

— No.

La manera tan cortante de contestar hizo que la pelirroja se quedara callada, pero por su rostro se notaba que necesitaba escupir la nueva pregunta que tenia atorada en la garganta. De esto se percato la castaña, que aunque prefería estar sola con sus pensamientos sonrío y se disculpo.

— Perdón, es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza.

— No te preocupes — Aerna seguía con el semblante que transpiraba curiosidad.

Ver aquel rostro provocaba en Hikari cierta gratificación, le divertía que la joven luchaba por ser cortés y respetarla en su momento de soledad. Quizá en otro momento menos importante pudiera tomarla en broma y jugar con ella un poco, pero no era el caso y prefirió evitar conocer que era lo que tanto ansiaba preguntar. Se quedó callada viendo por la ventana que se ubicaba justo a su izquierda, la ciudad estaba pintaba de blanco. Uno tan puro que en ese momento le parecía sarcástico. _El mundo esta podrido, no queda ya nada puro._ Hikari sabia que aquella voz que hablaba en su cabeza no era mas que su parte dolida por la traición, la que estaba herida por los actos macabros de un ser que asesino a su padre, por la manera en que ha vivido en ese ultimo año.

— No pierdas la fe, amiga.

Las palabras de su compañera provoco en su interior un especie de alivio, como si con ello todo el mal se esfumara.

— La fe es la luz y la esperanza — Aerna se sentó en el borde de su cama para acercase más a la castaña.— Es el motor de este mundo, nunca la pierdas.

No supo que contestar la castaña, lo único que logro atinar hacer fue sonreírle como forma de agradecimiento. De verdad que esas palabras la animaron, la luz y la esperanza en un solo vocablo. FE. Hace tanto que ese sentimiento se había perdido en ella, pero esa noche retorno en su ser. Si algo tenia la pelirroja era esa habilidad para transmitir sentimientos.

— ¿Me prometes que jamás perderás la fe?

— Lo prometo.

Las dos jóvenes se sonrieron en un momento de real conexión de sentimientos. A Hikari le agradaba la forma tan positiva y fuerte que demostraba la pelirroja. Y aquella noche no solo le prometió aquello a su amiga, se prometió a si misma que seguiría adelante que encontraría la pulsera de su padre, salvaría su raza y en el proceso a Takeru. Esa noche se lo prometió y no pensaba faltar a su palabra.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**¿Emocionadas/os por esta tercera parte? Espero que si lo esten tanto como yo hahaha. Bueno, les traigo el primer capitulo como manera de agradecimiento por apoyarme con sus comentarios a continuar esta historia, pero no se cuando tarde para el segundo capitulo debido a que aun estoy estructurando bien lo que quiero para este ultima parte y cerrar bien la historia. Como sea, espero hayan gozado el capitulo y nos vemos pronto.**

**Antes de irme quiero agradecer a: **_**thereaderez12**__**, **__**Ivymon**__**, **__**anaiza18**__**, **__**sslove y **__**Domidomo S**_**por sus comentarios en el capitulo final de ESPERANZA. Me dio mucho gusto ver que les gusto el final de la secuela y que les agrado la idea de una tercera parte n.n**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	2. Frialdad

Frialdad

El avión acababa de despegar y con el los pensamientos de la castaña. Ver las nubes pasar por su ventanilla la hizo entrar en un estado de trance del cual la llevo al momento en que Takeru la traiciono. Un dolo punzante acelero su corazón, no podía creer que el rubio se hubiera unido a Nek, su rival; enemigo de su padre. Podía sentir la mirada de Aseret sobre ella, fingió que no se percataba y siguió viendo por la ventanilla. Tras ella podía escuchar como Siul tarareaba una canción y como Aerna daba vuelta a la hoja de su libro. La percepción de un Eraba resultaba algo muy sensitivo, amplificando sus emociones por lo que en su momento de tristeza la hacía más desolada. Trato de alejar de su mente todo pensamiento que tuviese que ver con Takeru, su traición y el hecho de que su raza pendía de un hilo. Se puso a recordar la historia de los enamorados, dos individuos diferentes unidos por un sentimiento en común. Sacudió su cabeza, tal vez pensar en aquello no le vendría del todo bien. Esas horas de vuelo le sería eternas, el silencio del avión combinado con la tranquilidad de la primera clase no ayudaban. El recordar la historia de los enamorado le hizo darse cuenta que aún no le revelaban por qué aseguraban que era verdadera. Se tornó hacia su amiga, no fue necesario decir nada ella leyó su rostro, le sonrió y ladeo su cabeza.

— No es momento, no en este avión.

— Te entiendo — Con un suspiro la joven se devolvería hacia la ventanilla, pero la voz de Aseret le detuvo.

— Lamento que tu novio te traicionara.

Siempre se referían al rubio como su novio, y es que jamás se detuvo a corregir a los demás en que no lo era. No le molestaba el titulo falso que Takeru podía tener.

— Pagara por la falta que ha hecho — La joven de cabellera obscura coloco una mirada seria llena de negatividad.— Ha tomado el camino correcto.

— No es por defenderlo, pero se vio obligado a tomar ese camino — Aseret miro extrañada a su amiga, y no estaba de más debido a que días anteriores ella se mostraba como la primer enemiga del rubio.— Hay días en que me culpa a mí misma por lo sucedido, digo, si él estaba por morir es por mi causa. — Hizo una pausa un tanto prolongada que les permitió escuchar que Siul y Aerna se daban codazos.— Estos días me he dado cuenta de ello, y mi molestia no era contra él.

Aseret supo que Hikari le leyó la mente, aun cuando mejoro en ser discreta al introducirse en la de alguien ella pudo sentirla.

— ¿Que harás cuando lo veas?

Aquella pregunta es la que ella misma se hizo después de que se pusieran a buscar a Nek. Si lo encontraban, ¿Qué es lo que le diría? Esa fue la cuestión inicial, pero conforme pensaba bien la situación se dio cuenta de que la pregunta era otra. ¿Quién sería al verlo de nuevo? Reconocía que en esas dos semanas su amigo podría ya ser otra persona, ella misma fue testigo de cómo él se iba convirtiendo en alguien diferente al hombre que conoció en Paris. Rogaba por que no fuese alguien peor.

— No lo sé — Logro pronunciar.

— Bueno, como tu nueva amiga te debo de advertir — La voz de Aseret sonaba fría.—, prepárate para lo que venga.

Esas palabras taladraron muy profundo en su interior, su amiga tenía razón al decir que se preparase; no todo en este mundo es de rosa. Su imaginación, la idea a la que se aferraba de que Takeru volvería a como antes solo era parte de la estadística, pero no de la favorable. El vuelo se fue con el pensamiento. Los rascacielos hicieron su aparición bajo el avión, ya estaban en Nueva York. En un par de horas estarían frente a sus amigos para comenzar a elaborar el plan de lo que sería atrapar a los secuaces de su enemigo. Pasaron todos los edificios para poder ver la pista del aeropuerto, el avión descendió y en minutos ya estaban bajando por la escalera. Cuando entraron a la sala de espera vieron a Moht y sus colegas, pero entre ellos Hikari diviso a su amigo Taichi. Nunca imagino que el podría estar allí, en especial cuando estaba bajo el cuidado del líder reacio de los Ooda. Ella fue enterada de que el estaría en un vuelo a Francia en esos momentos ya que al ser humano no podría brindar ayuda. Si bien no estaba de acuerdo, el saber que estaría lejos del peligro le reconfortaba y fue por tal que no se opuso a la idea. Ahora se alegraba de verlo, de poder tener un hombro en el cual llorar con desplaye. No es que sus nuevas amigas no fueran de ayuda, era el hecho de que no se puede comparar meses de conocer alguien con semanas.

— Me alegra de verte — Saludo Hikari a Taichi.

— No podía abandonarte, no ahora.

Los dos se miraron con una sonrisa en los labios para pronto envolverse en un abrazo.

— Este sujeto es duro de persuadir — Hablo Moht al ver que se separaban.— Por más que le insistía en que se fuera se mostró renuente al alejarse.

— No importa que seas un Eraba, nadie podrá contra la terquedad de Taichi.

— ¡Oye!

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, el momento de alegría era de lo que más necesitaba la castaña por lo que agradeció. La presencia de aquél castaño, del hombre que se convirtió en un hermano, era algo que sabía necesitaba más que nunca. Los recuerdos fluyeron mientras se dirigían a las camionetas que los esperaban en el estacionamiento. El primer encuentro entre ellos, aquella tarde en el Tibet cuando se ocultaba en una cafetería — una choza que brindaba a los foráneos refugio — nunca lo olvidaría. Él le miro con esos ojos castaños penetrantes sobre ese grueso libro sobre jeroglíficos que leía, ella no necesito leer su mente para comprender que por su expresión supo que algo en ella andaba mal. El cansancio por haber corrido por horas en aquellas cordilleras altas, rocosas y frías no le hizo prestarle mucha atención. Lo que ocurrió después se lo agradecería para toda la eternidad: no cualquiera actuaria de esa forma.

— ¿Qué piensas? — La voz de su amigo la devolvió al presente. Se percató de que ya se encontraban adentrándose en la ciudad de Nueva York, lo que le dio a entender que estuvo varios minutos en sus pensamientos.

— Solo recordaba buenos momentos.

— ¿Como la vez que casi me lanzas por un risco? — La mención de aquel momento de sus vidas hizo que Hikari esbozara una sonrisa nerviosa y se pusiera rojiza.

— Bueno, digamos que esa vez te lo merecías.

Taichi solo sonrió dándole un ligero codazo en el brazo. Ese momento fue cómico, pero en su momento fue mortal. Moht anuncio que pronto llegarían al edificio donde tenían un pent-house.

Tal como fue anunciado apenas cruzaron dos cuadras, las cuales fueron eternas por el tráfico mortal, las camionetas se adentraron en el estacionamiento del edificio contiguo. Estacionaron los vehículos en los primeros cajones que estuvieron disponibles para después ir al elevador que los conduciría al lobby. En menos de quince minutos ya estaban recorriendo el pasillo que solitario que les llevo a una puerta doble. Moht abrió con una tarjeta que paso por un mecanismo, al reconocer y aprobar el código de la tarjeta la maquina pito encendiendo una luz verde y apagando la roja. Las puertas se abrieron para dejarlos entrar a un pequeño corredor, al cruzarlo el pequeño espacio se amplió dejándolos ver una enorme sala con decoraciones lujosas. Frente a ellos lo primero que llamo la atención fue la enorme ventana de vidrio que dejaba ver hacia afuera, la vista era hermosa; si te gustan las ciudades cubiertas de nieve. Las sala era un conjunto de sillones suaves forrados con cuero negro y afelpados de blanco. Un piano, el cual Aseret se acercó, se colocaba a la derecha cerca de un estante de libros. A la izquierda un bar y mesa de billar ampliaban los lujos del lugar. Sobre la chimenea se colocaba una pantalla muy amplia, fácil cien pulgadas, y sus bocinas a los costados. Hikari se percató que a la izquierda del corredor, a unos pocos metros, se alzaban unas escaleras que los llevarían a un segundo piso, donde supuso, se encontraban las habitaciones. Miro a sus compañeros, en total eran doce personas que oscilaban en edades aparentes de quince a cuarenta años. No se preocupó por que fuesen a estar apretados aquella noche, espacio de sobra había.

Moht ordeno que en el segundo piso las habitaciones de la derecha fueran para las mujeres, en tanto los hombres irían en las de la izquierda. Les advirtió que no se pusieran cómodos, el día siguiente seria crucial y tal vez de nuevo tuvieran que viajar. En apenas dos semanas habían viajado a tres ciudades distintas, y si bien Hikari estaba acostumbrada a estar en constante movimiento, en ese instante quiso poder disfrutar de más tiempo en un solo lugar.

— Aseret, ¿De quién es este lugar? — Preguntó apenas entraron a la habitación que sería de ambas.

— De la familia de Moht.

La noticia no pareció sorprender a la castaña, lo venía suponiendo desde que el portero y la recepcionista lo saludaron de manera muy alegre. Sin mencionar que él tenía la tarjeta que abría las puertas.

— Pues sí que tienen dinero.

— Lo necesario.

La manera en que la joven de cabellera obscura contesto tuvo un tonó misterioso, como si hubiera una respuesta más amplia para aquello. Si algo la castaña conoció de la pareja líder era que tenían muchos misterios e historia que ni sus más allegados conocía. Reconociendo que no era el momento de ser curiosa solo se limitó acomodar la única bolsa que traía como maleta. La habitación era amplia, lo suficiente para que dos camas individuales, una mesa de noche, un buró y closet cupieran. Acomodaron sus pocas pertenencias debajo de sus camas y se dispusieron a dormir, aquel día tendrían una junta donde analizarían las acciones del siguiente.

Dadas las cinco en punto de la tarde, todos los Eraba ya se encontraban en la sala; algunos ocupando un lugar en algún sillón, otros parados. Moht daba los datos que uno de sus colegas — no presente — le había otorgado sobre un grupo de secuaces de Nek. La información indicaba que en los muelles estaban desembarcando cajas grandes y que guardaban en una gran bodega. Según el informante el día siguiente habría un nuevo cargamento. Todo esto venía con fotografías de los implicados, y uno de ellos Hikari lo reconoció enseguida: Sivad. El líder de los Ooda se percató de que su compañera se dio cuenta de aquel rostro apenas definido de la fotografía.

— Como te has percatado, Aria, el que lidera esta operación es el segundo al mando de Nek — Reveló Moht.

— Si el está aquí, lo más probable es que él también este aquí — Soltó Hikari en voz poco audible.

— Puede ser.

Hikari sabía que Moht creía que se refería a Nek al decir que _él _podría estar en Nueva York. La realidad era que se refería a Takeru. Su corazón bombeo con fuerza y acelerado al imaginar volverlo a ver en persona. No estaba preparada para una desagradable noticia.

— ¿Qué es lo que haremos? — Cuestiono un sujeto alto y calvo con brazos que parecían piernas.

— Sencillo — Moht miro a sus compañero y se detuvo en Hikari.— Esperar y atacar.

La tarde paso en crear una estrategia de ataque para sorprender a sus adversarios. Les tomo unas cuantas horas llegar a un plan conciso en el que todos formarían parte: excepción de Taichi. El castaño se quedaría en el pent-house, a lo que este refunfuño al no estar de acuerdo. No le quedo de otra que aceptar su parte. Llegada la hora de la cena mandaron traer comida rápida, Hikari no la disfruto del todo y no es porque no le gustase la comida china. La sola idea de encontrarse con Takeru le erizaba la piel, le sofocaba y a la vez le aceleraba el pulso. Se reprochaba el sentir esas emociones, pero el denominado _Vinculo _siempre era algo fuerte que ningún Eraba podría contener, si te daba no había mucho que hacer; ella lo padecía. El tiempo paso entre platica de grupos que se formaron, unos jugaron baraja mientras otros como ella se disponían a irse a su habitación. Al entrar al cuarto se dejó caer en el suave colchón — ortopédico por la textura —, se relajó de tal manera que no sintió que alguien más interrumpió en la serenidad del lugar.

— Mañana será un día difícil — La voz de Aseret sonó suave en sus oídos, como teniendo tacto en sus palabras.

Hikari sabía exactamente que significaban esas palabras, aunque pudiera entenderse como a que la dificultad radicaba en la labor de atrapar a los secuaces de Nek, el verdadero significado radicaba en el rubio. Su rostro oculto en la almohada le permitía esconder su semblante de tristeza, tomo determinación para hablar lo más convincente posible. No quería mostrar debilidad.

— Si, pelear con los hombres de Nek puede resultar tedioso.

No era necesario voltear a ver el rostro de su amiga para saber que esta comprendió que no quería tocar el tema. Fingir que entendió mal por el momento le serviría, su amiga se sentó en su respectiva cama y prosiguió hablando de que debían recuperar la pulsera. La charla prosiguió, se trataba de desviar el tema de Takeru que resultaba difícil. Fue entonces que la castaña prefirió tocar un tema que desde hace tiempo tenía en mente y no había tiempo de aclarar. Lo mejor, no tenía que ver con su situación complicada.

— Aseret, me pregunto si ya es momento de que me puedas explicar la situación de Boston — La castaña se incorporó en su cama y quedo sentada en el centro con las piernas cruzadas —,y todo eso de que la leyenda de los enamorados es cierta.

La co-líder de los Ooda se quedó seria por unos instantes como debatiendo el cómo comenzar a explicar la situación. Se aclaró la garganta un par de ocasiones, pero no soltaba palabra alguna. ¿Tan complicado era la situación? Una pregunta que surgió en la mente de Hikari. El esperar a que su nueva amiga hablara solo hacía que en ella creciera el interés de conocer la verdad. Pudiera que su cuerpo se quedara sentado en la superficie de la cama, que su boca estuviera cerrada, pero, por dentro todo era distinto. Gritaba para si misma alentando a que empezara hablar, que le contara la historia de los enamorados y por qué Boston estaba prohibido para los Eraba. No cabia la menor duda de que era hija de un investigador.

— No podré contarte todo, no ahora — Comenzó hablar, por fin encontró las palabras.— Verás, la leyenda cuenta algo vital — Hablaba en susurro, como temiendo que el enemigo estuviera afuera de la habitación tratando de escuchar lo que diría —, y no hablo solo del cómo y porque inicio la Gran Guerra.

Hizo una pausa que lamento la joven, temía que esos segundo de silencio le hicieran dudar y no le contara nada. Al final retomo la plática.

— Mira, para no hacer el cuento largo… No te preocupes, luego te cuento todo con lujo de detalle — Agrego al final viendo como Hikari en su semblante aparecía la desesperación y desilusión.— Bien, como te decía, para no hacer el cuento largo te diré que los Atlantes fueron los causantes del fin de los tiempos pasados.

Hikari se quedó perpleja, si bien el texto que leyó mencionaba algo el hecho de que fuese verdad le provoco un escalofrió. Necesitaba saber más.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?, ¿Qué es lo que los Atlantes hicieron?

La mirada de la joven de cabellera obscura se tornó sombría, cargada de obscuridad. Como si la noche se tragara el día.

— Usaron el _Poder Absoluto._

La nueva información provoco que Hikari se estremeciera. El mal de su raza resulto ser el mal de las otras también. No comprendí bien el hecho de que los Atlantes tuvieran el poder absoluto y los Eraba no, aunque encajaba bien. ¿Cómo es que los Eraba conocían el poder absoluto? ¿Por qué lo buscaban? La respuesta eran los Atlantes. Ellos tenían el deseado poder, y temiendo que lo usaran en su contra su raza lucho por encontrarla y así poder defenderse. Aun siendo un pueblo neutral.

— Pero debo agregar que no es como lo imaginas — La voz de su amiga la devolvió a la habitación.— Tú conoces dicho poder como un cambio genético en ti, una fuerza que amplificara la tuya mil veces. ¿Me equivoco?

La castaña negó sin poder parpadear. Estaba en un torbellino de emociones y pensamientos.

— Bueno, debo confesar que nuestra raza estaba equivocada — Aserete se dejó caer en la cama y quedando de costado no perdió de vista a la joven.— El verdadero _poder absoluto _resulto ser una energía de cargas muy inestable. Poderosa y muy letal. La _energía_ _prohibida_ como se conoció en su tiempo, ni los Atlantes ó Lemures lograron controlarla. Si bien era una fuente de combustible limpia y miles de veces mejor que la que ahora usan los humanos, su inestabilidad la hacía nada fiable.— Con un suspiro la joven tomo tiempo para continuar.— El líder de los Atlantes la utilizo para ganar la guerra, pero en vez de eso, usando una gran cantidad de energía casi destruye nuestro planeta. Para nuestro bien, solo hubo un gran cataclismo que cambio todo.

El silencio que siguió a la explicación no fue incomoda, más bien fue necesaria para que la castaña pudiera procesar todo lo nuevo revelado. Encajaba sus conocimientos con lo que le acaban de decir, todo embonaba, todo era lógico. Entre más comprendía, analizaba y unía una pensamiento llego a su mente. Boston. Esa ciudad era la clave de algo grande y aterrador.

— No me digas que en Boston… — La joven no logro completar la oración, pero su amiga asintió al saber que era lo que iba a decir.

— Hay se encuentra guardada lo poco que queda.

— Pero, ¿Por qué no se deshacen de ese mal?

— Porque es peligroso— La joven cerro los ojos para imaginar algo.— La cantidad es suficiente como para desaparecer la mitad del continente Americano.

Un terror, más allá de cualquier otro, hizo que Hikari se desplomara en su cama. Tanta nueva información la tenía saturada.

— No creen que dejarla en una ciudad tan grande, incluso, ¿Por qué dejarlo cerca de tierra?

— Debajo — Le corrigió.— No creas que no lo pensaron, la idea era dejaron en medio y lo más profundo del océano pacifico, pero como te he dicho anteriormente esa energía es inestable y no contaban con los medios para trasladarlo.

— ¿Por qué hablas refiriéndote a otras personas?, ¿Tu no estabas en la reunión de qué hacer?

— No, aun no nacía. Los que decidieron todo fueron los primeros Ooda.

Hikari asintió y al igual que su amiga cerro los ojos. Dejo volar su imaginación para recrear el mundo antiguo, el cómo sería la energía prohibida y como esta destruyo todo. Aterrador. Se estremeció al recordar una parte del poema que leyó: _Terremotos azotaron el planeta, maremotos como titanes arremetieron contra la superficie, erupciones volcánicas quemaron los cielos… El mar lo consumió todo… lo que antes estaba desapareció, lo que antes no estaba emergió. _Ni echando a volar su imaginación podría imaginar lo que sería haber vivido tal cataclismo.

— Tengo una duda más — Soltó abriendo los ojos. Su amiga ya también los tenia abiertos y le observaba.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

Quizá aquella pregunta era la más importante, pues como era posible que ella supiera todo aquello. Pareciera que lo hubiese vivido, pero dejo claro que no al mencionar a los primeros Ooda.

— Ya sabes suficiente por ahora — La voz de Moht irrumpió antes de que Aseret pudiera hablar EL joven se encontraba bajo el umbral de la puerta, recargado en el marco con los brazos cruzados. No se percataron de su presencia hasta que hablo.— Duerman, mañana madrugamos.

Sin decir más se retiró. Hikari miro a su amiga quien le guiño el ojo dándole a entender que después tendrían más tiempo para platicar del asunto. Viendo que la charla había llegado a su final cerro lo ojos para quedarse dormida, en verdad que necesitaba descansar y aunque pensó que no lo lograría por su mente aun analizando la nueva información, pronto se quedó soñando con un mundo magnifico y antiguo.

Dada las seis de la mañana los doce Erabas parte de los Ooda ya estaban en sus posiciones. Moht, Aseret y Hikari desde lejos, sobre el techo de un edificio en el puerto donde llegaría la mercancía de sus enemigos. No era de extrañar que para aquellas horas ya hubiera movimiento en el muelle. La pesca es un oficio que se trabaja de gallo a grillo. La ventaja de los Eraba era su tecnología que les permitía ser invisibles a la vista de los humanos. Moht utilizaba su _Augen _para observarla parte del muelle donde un grupo de hombres — aparentemente trabajadores normales — vestidos con la típica vestimenta de los pesqueros esperaban la llegada un barco pequeño que se acercaba a puerto. El plan era sencillo, esperar que esos sujetos desembarcaran todo y lo llevaran a la bodega que tenían unos metros atrás. Hikari pudo notar como alguno de los suyos fingían ser trabajadores foráneos, con su pinta de pesqueros y gran actuación se lograban camuflar sin problema. Por su adentro ya quería entrar en acción, someter a sus enemigos para poder capturar a Sivad; el seria la clave de derrotar a Nek y encontrar a Takeru.

— Bien, ya comenzaron a bajar las cajas — Anunció Moht.

— Solo es cuestión de esperar.

Hikari solo se quedó callada, escuchando sin prestar atención a lo que sus colegas hablaban. Su mente estaba fija en un solo objetivo, no dejaría que nada la distrajera de ello. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en donde los seguidores de Nek subían y bajaban del pequeño barco, consigo llevaban unas cajas de un tamaño considerable — que muy a fuerza cargaban — que transportaban a un pequeño carro. El cargamento no fue mucho, pronto el vehículo emprendió su marcha hacia la bodega donde resguardaría las cajas. Moht, Aseret y Hikari emprendieron el camino hacia la estructura que se erguía pocos metros de ellos. Sus zapatos tenían un mecanismo que les permitía saltar a una altura lo suficiente para pasar de techo en techo de los edificios en el muelle. Según Aseret esa tecnología que poseían era un regalo, nunca dijo de quien, pero eso solo hizo que Hikari hiciera sus conjeturas. Llegaron al techo de la bodega donde sus objetivos guardaban la mercancía llegada del barco. Por unas pequeñas ventanas los tres Eraba observaron el interior, los hombres — que fácil serían veinte — bajaban las cajas del vehículo para depositarlas donde otras más se apilaban en una pirámide.

— ¿Que serán esas cajas? — Esa pregunta era la que se hacían Moht y Hikari.

— Algo importante, supongo.

Hikari estaba de acuerdo, toda esa actividad tan misteriosa solo daba a entender que lo que contuvieran esas cajas de madera le servirían en algo a Nek.

— Es hora — La voz decidida de Moht hizo que Hikari se sintiera nerviosa.— Entremos.

Sin titubear rompieron una ventana lo suficientemente grande para entrar, el ruido hizo que los hombres de abajo voltearon arriba, sin embrago no vieron nada; solo vidrios caer y la ventana rota. La mayoría volvió a sus labores, creyeron que seguro algún ave impacto en la ventana y la quebró. Uno de los que siguieron viendo al techo, pues no creía que un ave hiciera aquello, pudo vislumbrar que sobre él las imágenes se distorsionaban. No pudo externar su inquietud con sus colegas porque de pronto algo le golpe en el rostro lanzándolo en suelo. El golpe seco del cuerpo llamo la atención de los demás que voltearon justo cuando sobre el su compañero inconsciente tres figuras en negro aparecían de la nada.

— ¡Nos atacan! — Vocifero uno de los hombres pesqueros.

Tres contra veinte era una desventaja para los tres Ooda, y una gran ventaja para los hombres de Nek, y ellos lo sabían. Se decidieron atacar cuando tras ellos, a sus espaldas, un ruido atronador les detuvo. Desde la entrada abierta de la bodega en vehículo que anteriormente transporto las cajas yacía volcado y estrujado dejando el metal liso en uno corrugado. Varias figuras, vestidas como pesqueros hacían su aparición. La batalla se emparejaba.

— Será mejor que no intenten luchar — Advirtio Moht — Somos de los Ooda, y por su bien lo mejor es que cooperen.

— No lo creo — Replico un hombre que emergio tras la pila de cajas.

La mayoría, exceptuando a los que no eran Ooda, voltearon hacia donde la voz se escuchó. Hikari sintió su sangre hervir cuando se percató que se trataba de Sivad. Si no fuese porque su amiga le detuvo sujetando su brazo se hubiese abalanzado hacia él.

— Me da gusto que por fin nos encontraran, verán, ya creíamos que eran incompetentes para detectarnos — La voz sarcástica de Sivad molesto a más de uno.

— Justo al que queríamos — Le reto Moht — Esta vez no te escaparas, _amigo_.

— Oh, pero si ese es el plan.

Sin comprender lo que quiso decir Moht se lanzó hacia él y con esa acción la lucha comenzó. Cada quien tomo su pareja de combate y por toda la bodega comenzaron a volar objetos de todo tipo, llaves, cajas, una llanta, barriles. Puñetazos, patadas y luchas mentales no faltaron. Hikari se percató como Sivad y Moht libraban su lucha al otro extremo del lugar, trato de ir hacia ellos para ayudar atrapar al castaño, pero dos hombres se le interpusieron. Le llovieron puñetazos, codazos y patadas que logró esquivar pues estaba impulsada por esa emoción de represalia. Cuando uno de sus atacantes le lanzo un gancho que esquivo con su palma extendida se la coloco a milímetros de su pecho para lanzarlo lejos de donde encontraban. Tal acción la dejo desprevenida del ataque del otro sujeto que le conecto un puñetazo en la mejilla, la fuerza del impacto la hizo trastabillar. Adolorida levanto su mirada retadora y con un movimiento de su pierna hizo que el sujeto hiciera un _Split_. El hombre quedo tan adolorido que quedo fuera de combate. Aprovechando eso la joven corrió hacia donde se encontraban Sivad y su amigo. Tuvo que evadir cuerpos y objetos a diestra y siniestra.

— ¡Sivad! — Grito la joven al estar cerca de ellos.

El grito distrajo un segundo a Moht que aprovecho su oponente y lo lanzo lejos con su telequinesia. Hikari reconoció que fue su culpa, pero no era momento de dudas ni reprimirse

— Aquí tenemos a la hija prodigio — Se burló.

— Te demostrare que tan prodigio soy — Usando sus nuevos zapatos la joven salto varios metros pasando en vertical sobre el castaño y dando un par de giros.

Mientras pasaba por encima de Sivad la joven extendió su mano y con su telequinesia trato de aplastar a su oponente como si fuese una insecto. El castaño sintió la fuerza mental que lo oprimía y quería doblegarlo, resistió esos pocos segundos que fueron suficientes para sofocarlo. Cuando Hikari cayó a su espalda con su mano aun extendida lo atrajo hacia él. Sin poder oponerse a la fuerza de atracción el joven se acercó con velocidad a la castaña que apenas lo tuvo al alcance le planto un gran golpe en el abdomen. Sivad de nuevo quedaba sofocado y hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

— Ríndete — Advirtió la joven que se colocó en cuclillas cerca del castaño.— La gente que tienes bajo tu mando está siendo sometida, ya no habrá quien te ayude.

— ¿Acaso crees que yo soy el que dirige esta operación? — Hablo con pesadez el castaño, pero aún mantenía su sarcasmo en la voz.

— ¿Nek está aquí?

Sivad solo sonrió de una manera maliciosa, una que provoco en Hikari un escalofrió recorrer en su espalda. Levanto la mirada para ver si podía ver al creador de todo su mal, agudizo la frecuencia mental para tratar de sentir su presencia. Nada.

— Mientes, el no esta aquí.

— Tienes razón, el no, pero yo si — La voz que se escuchó tras la castaña hizo que esta se petrificara en su lugar.

La castaña con demasiada lentitud, como si fuese una escena en cámara lenta de un película, se giró hacia atrás. Sobre la pila de cajas, oculto en la obscuridad, una silueta se erguía con firmeza.

— ¿Takeru?

— Hola, Hikari — El castaño no salió de la obscuridad, su voz sonaba diferente.— Adios, Hikari.

La joven no pudo reaccionar ante el ataque del rubio que la lanzo tan lejos y con tal fuerza que golpeo con la pila de cajas que se posaba al otro lado de la gran bodega. El golpe fue tal que cuando logro recuperarse vio como Takeru y Sivad ya no estaban, pero podía sentir su presencia cerca aun.

_Por tu bien y el de tus amigos es mejor que no los vuelva a ver. _La voz mecánica de Takeru se escuchó con nitidez en su mente. La fuerza de su frecuencia era tal que supo ya era más hábil y fuerte con sus nuevas habilidades. _Si tratan de oponerse en los planes de Nek, los destruiré._

_¿Por qué haces esto Takeru? _Le cuestiono ignorando lo que le decía, ella solo estaba concentrada en su dolor. En esa herida en su corazón.

_Tienes poco tiempo._ No fue la respuesta que quería escuchar, pero esa advertencia sonaba peligrosa. _Si quieres vivir, sal de ese lugar. Tic, toc_

La presencia de Takeru se desvaneció, la conversación se terminó. Las últimas palabras del rubio aún se escuchaban en su mente. ¿Qué es lo que quiso decir con que tiene poco tiempo? Algo andaba mal.

— Aria, ¿te encuentras bien? — Llego corriendo Aseret y Aerna.

No contesto y no fue por el dolor que en su espalda amenazaba con expandirse a todo el cuerpo. Seguía pensando en la advertencia de Takeru, y pronto comprendió. _Tic, toc. _Una bomba. Se levantó con ayuda de sus amigas y miro la caja que acababa de romper. ¿Por qué Takeru y Sivad abandonarían a sus colegas, y más aún la mercancía de Nek? La razón era porque todo había resultado en una trampa para eliminarlos. AL ver la caja rota vio un pequeño dispositivo con una pequeña pantalla que marcaba en rojo unos números que iban en numeración descendente. Cuarenta segundos.

— ¡Corran! — Grito desesperada girando a su compañeros.— Las cajas tiene bombas.

* * *

**¡Segundo Capitulo!**

**¿Qué tal les ha parecido? ¿Ha valido la pena? ¿Me he tardo mucho en subir el capítulo? Estoy ansioso por saber sus opiniones, la verdad me ha encantado como me ha quedado el capítulo. Casi siempre me quedo con la sensación de que pude hacerlo mejor, pero este me ha dejado más que satisfecho hahaha. Decirme sus opiniones en los comentarios n.n**

**Naitiaable: Leer tus comentarios si que animan hahaha. Es un placer saber que te emociona esta tercera parte, que si todo sale a como lo tengo en mi cabeza habrá mucha emoción y sorpresas n.n Bueno, el final del capítulo anterior te ha dejado esperanzas, ¿Qué tal el final de este capítulo? Menos alentador lo se hehe, pero sin revelar nada espero que te emociones como se desarrollara esta historia. Gracias de nuevo por tu review y ojala este nuevo capítulo te gustase n.n**

**anaiza18: Pues espero no defraudarte y que esta tercer parte este a la altura. Y si como dices, ahí sigue la hisotria de los enamorados n.n**

**Domidomo S: No me tarde por el hecho de que ustedes mis lectoras lo valen y me puse a escribir y sacar algo de mi imaginación para no dejarles mucho sin la tercera parte hahaha. No adelantare ni spoliare la historia, pero espero que te agrade como se desarrollara. Sobre los Ooda me ha gustado que tu impresión de ellos fuera buena. Y por último, esa frase que te ha gustado ha hecho que me anime, pues la escribí con la intención de que agradara hahaha.**

**Ivymon: Sabes, tal vez no me lo creas, pero aun cuando tu comentario decía GUEST reconocí que eras tú hahaha. Quizá de ya mucho tiempo de leernos hizo que supiera de quien se trataba n.n Y me da gusto que te emociones esta tercera parte!**

**sslove: Espero que no te acabaras las uñas que me he tardado más de lo usual hahaha.**

**NOTA: La tercera parte no les aseguro que llegue rápido, pero pondré lo mejor de mi para poder traerlo lo más pronto posible n.n**

**Sin más por decir.**

**Au Revoir.**


	3. Remordimiento

Remordimiento

_Han mordido el anzuelo_, pensó el rubio, _nos lo confirmaron nuestros señuelos_. El solo pensar en que pronto estarían en Nueva York hizo que en el joven hubiera una mezcla de emociones. No las pudo distinguir; las detesto. No quería atribuir su confusión a cierta castaña que estaba seguro vendría a esa ciudad, lo más probable para encontrarle. Lamentó lo que encontraría. Frente a él se encontraba un grupo de hombres y mujeres que seguían a Nek, según ellos se hacían llamar _Grovers._ Matones, rudos, no recordó el significado de esa palabra. El caso es que esos Eraba — provenientes de Asia — resultaban diferentes a los que venía reclutando Nek, este grupo ya existía desde hace un tiempo, y al parecer tienen una ideología similar a la de su nuevo líder. Eran como los Ooda, pero con un sentido del deshonor.

Caminó entre la fila de hombres y mujeres que escuchaban sus órdenes para lo que harían ante la llegada de los Ooda; el plan se libraría en cualquier momento. Lo más probable que fuese al día siguiente, sus informantes dijeron que hace dos días se percataron de los espías de sus adversarios por lo que no tardarían en tenerlos ya cerca. Como sea, el almacén estaba listo y solo debían fingir que seguían trabajando en aquel punto. En tanto, el verdadero almacén con los artefactos valiosos estaban muy lejos y en manos del mismo Nek. Cuando terminó diciendo que algunos podrían ser sacrificados — a lo cual ninguno rehúyo—, entró Sivad con su aire de superioridad. Takeru estaba seguro que no le caía bien; era reciproco el sentimiento.

— Ya he puesto gente en los aeropuertos — Informó sentándose en la silla junto al escritorio que usó para subir sus pies y descansarlos.— Estarán alerta por si sienten alguna esencia Eraba.

— Bueno solo será cuestión de esperar.

En el transcurso de la mañana la gente de Sivad dio el aviso de una gran presencia de Erabas, logrando mantenerse al margen para no ser detectados les tomaron fotos que hicieron llegar al rubio. Eran ellos. Estaban ya en Nueva York, pronto se libraría el gran plan para eliminarlos. Mientras observaba las fotografías pudo distinguir a Hikari — Aria para los que la conocían en verdad — y de nuevo tuvo ese revoltijo de emociones. Los odiaba, le impedían enfocarse en su misión. No quería interpretarlos. Dejando de lado su celular le pidió a Sivad que diera el aviso a su gente, los Ooda no atacarían enseguida, pero si pronto.

— Estoy ansioso por deshacernos de esta basura molesta — Expreso Sivad al momento de ver las fotos en su propio celular.— Por fin esa estúpida de Aria pagara por su osadía contra lord Nek.

_Lord Nek, ¿no podría ser más ridículo? _Takerú lograba ya bloquear su mente por lo que no temía a que alguien en la habitación supiera su desdén por la manera en que se refería aquel hombre cobarde de cabellera azulada.

.— Me preguntó cómo reaccionaran al verte — Sivad volteó a ver al rubio en busca de algo.— Digo, tú y esa castañita sabrosa tuvieron sus momentos, ¿cierto?

Ignorando las palabras del castaño Takeru salió de la habitación en el que mantenían su centro de operación. El pensar en la trampa que les tenían preparada le hacía más difícil poder quitarse de la cabeza a Hikari. El día de su traición acaparo su memoria, él tan débil pidiendo disculpas a la castaña por lo que haría aclaraba las emociones en su interior. Cerro los ojos queriendo apartarse de los recuerdos, pero tomaron fuerza. Pudo ver en la oscuridad de sus parpados cerrados el rostro inconsciente de su castaña. El odio a la ola de emociones aumento en el momento que comprendió solo se trataba de uno: remordimiento.

_No seas débil _una voz en su interior retumbo en eco por su cabeza. Las palabras conforme se desvanecían la emoción por igual. Era cierto, no debía ser débil. Abrió los ojos y una punzada de dolor en su nuca se extendió por todo su cráneo. Volvió a cerrar los ojos el dolor no aminoraba, y las palabras _no seas débil _retomaban fuerza. Colocando su manos a los costados y sobre sus orejas, el rubio hacia el intento de alejar el dolor. Se recargo en la pared, se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentado echo un ovillo en el suelo. Algo en su interior lo estaba matando.

No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero se quedó dormido siendo despertado por Sivad. Era el momento de tenderles la trampa a sus adversarios. Como rutina, y de manera de señuelo, los Grovers fingían ser trabajadores en el muelle. Un barco, que transportaba una cargamento falso llego planeado ya desde hace tiempo para cuando los Ooda mordieran el anzuelo. Takeru y Sivad se encontraban ocultos en el muelle, según su gente — que mantuvo espiando a los Ooda — ya estaban en ese lugar y en cualquier momento atacarían. El silencio que existía entre el castaño y el rubio solo era roto por el sonido de su gente moviendo cajas vacías.

— ¿Qué tienes? — Pregunto Sivad por curiosidad más que por preocupación.

Takeru no respondió, el mismo no lo sabía. No recordaba nada después del dolor en su cabeza, pero algo en el estaba diferente. Lo pudo ver camino al almacén, viéndose por el espejo del retrovisor del vehículo. Cuando iba a responder un suceso extraño les llamó la atención. El quebrar de un vidrio, su gente sin entender que sucedía y el ataque de Hikari y su gente.

— Bien, han mordido el anzuelo — Sivad sonrió malicioso y se incorporó en su lugar.— Es hora de hacer más creíble la trampa.

Sivad salió y encaro a Moht. Takeru se quedó un momento más en la obscuridad, todo era parte del plan. Su aparición aun no era requerida, si es que querían causar más efecto en sus adversarios. Se quedó un rato bajo la protección que la obscuridad le ofrecía hasta que presencio a Hikari acercarse a Sivad y comenzar a luchar. Al instante que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella algo en su interior se encendió. Rencor. Una fuerte sensación de arremeter contra ella se apodero de él, y cuando vio el momento de hacer su aparición lo hizo.

— ¿Takeru? — Su voz activo algo en su interior. Necesitaba atacarla, pero a la vez algo lo detuvo.

— Hola, Hikari — Se mantuvo en la obscuridad.— Adiós, Hikari.

Parte de él quería deshacerse de la castaña, otra la quería alejar de si antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Su mano se levantó temblorosamente, no supo que es lo que haría, pero antes de averiguarlo uso su telequinesia para lanzarla lejos. Una lucha en su interior se libraba, pero tomando control de si mismo se obligó a salir del almacén. Sivad lo vio y le siguió, aun cuando no era ese el plan prefirió salir al ver como el rubio activaba las bombas. En su huida el rubio logro hacer a un lado el odio, y dejo que el remordimiento regresara. Le advirtió a Hikari de las bombas, el tiempo suficiente para que huyeran.

A lo lejos un humo negro que se levanta al cielo como una gran columna de mármol negro era observaba por Takeru y Sivad. El sol ya ha salido por lo que se luce aún más aquella cortina que tiene a todos los trabajadores de la zona buscando gente a quien ayudar. El rubio sonrió, no puedo evitarlo. Su interior volvió a ser dominado por el odio. Pensar en cómo tan fácil cayeron en la trampa que el mismo ideó hizo que tomara confianza en lo que puedo llegar a ser. Al escuchar como Sivad protestaba por algo le hizo despejar sus ojos del caos en el puerto y le lance una mirada al castaño que mantenía los brazos cruzados.

— Eres un idiota, ¿Cómo les has advertido de las bombas? — El castaño solo hacía que su desagrado por el aumentara. Siempre se estaba quejado y el pensar como siempre estaba de lame botas con Nek le resultaba patético.— Esto no le agradara a lord Nek, lo vera como traición.

— Lo verá como lo que es — Se giró para encarar a Sivad.— Un acto de superioridad.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir tan gran estupidez?

No le contestó, se torno de nuevo al almacén envuelto en llamas para lograr vislumbrar en el techo de otro edificio a un pequeño grupo de los Ooda. No los distingo por la lejanía, pero puedo asegurar que la joven de cabello castaño es Hikari. La sonrisa que dibujo fue amplia; le dio gusto verla con vida.

— Es mejor que nos larguemos.

— Tú no das las órdenes aquí — Responde un Sivad malhumorado.

— Por el momento.

* * *

**¡Tercer Capítulo!**

**Por fin he vuelto! No se si me extrañaron, espero que si hahaha. La verdad no espere que me tardara en traerles un nuevo capítulo, y de hecho me pude haber tardado más, pero me he decidido ha traerles aunque sea este pequeño capitulo para que ya no estuviesen esperando más por la actualización hehehe . Cumpliendo sus deseos este y el siguiente capítulo serán desde el punto de vista de Takeru, por lo que (aunque en este capítulo no hubo mucho) sabrán lo que ha pasado él y sus pensamientos.**

**Bueno, aviso que a partir de este capítulo responderé sus reviews por PM para no atiborrarlos de muchas palabras al final n.n**

**Sin más por decir.**

**Au Revoir.**


End file.
